grenzenwaldfandomcom-20200216-history
Religions
UPPER PANTHEON * Creigan the War God ** Patron of soldiers, battle, warfare, ect. Finds the most worship among humans and the other, ‘lesser’ races (think orcs, goblins, ect), but definitely found in other populations. **Signature weapon: Big swords. * Bluma the Nature Goddess ** Protector of nature and the like, but also hunting and farming. Think Mother Nature, Gaea, ect. Not a hippy Goddess in most interpretations - protection of the wildlands, nature’s wrath, ect. Biggest following is amongst the Wood Elves. ** Signature weapon: A bow. * Rikter the Justice God ** Laws, judgement, ceremony, ect. Found in all ‘civilized’ races and peoples, pretty much. High elves tend to gravitate towards. Popular with (generic) Paladins. ** Signature weapon: Blunt, typically hammers * Mactr the Craft God ** Finances, as well as crafts like weaponsmithing, armorsmithing, jewelry, ect. Technology, invention. Most popular amongst dwarves and halflings, gnomes. ** Signature weapon: ??? * Herzenia the Love Goddess ** Fertility, caring, healing, song ect. Similar to the Nature Goddess in some ways. Not necessarily a pushover - defending the weak. Mother bear, ect. Popular with all peoples, especially bards. ** Signature weapon: Harp. * Hexi the Magic Goddess ** Patron of magic arcane magic users. Some claim is an interloper, not part of the original cast, but rather an Elf risen to Godhood. Elves and religious wizards and the like tend to worship. ** Rivalry with the Death God ** Signature weapon: Stave/Staff. * Wölfe the Death God ** Not ‘evil’ - rather, accepted part of life by many. Known to hate undead, followers also hate/hunt undead. ‘Desecration of corpses’ - watches over the underworld and souls of the dead. Rivalry with Magic Goddess. ** Associated with wolves/ravens/other carrion eaters by some. ** Believed by some to be collecting the souls of warriors and such for some battle at the end of time. LOWER PANTHEON * Festivus the Festival God ** Associated with drinking, debauchery, and the like. Often the focus of festivals amongst peasantry. Possibly the husband of the Love Goddess - Not really ‘mainstream’ due to questions of only possibly being an interpretation of the Craft God and the rarity of worship. Doesn’t really have paladins, clerics are usually considered drunks. Bards are most typical followers. * Schwalla the Sea Goddess ** A cruel mistress. Considered temperamental, not wise to cross. Only really found in coastal areas, afeared of/worshipped by sailors and fishermen and ect. Perhaps only a form of the Nature Goddess? REGIONAL GODS Most river and mountain gods are thought to merely be parts of the overall Nature Goddess by people who don’t worship them. The Gods don’t seem inclined to comment on this, but clerics of these lesser, regional Gods definitely still have power. Often weaker than those of the larger Gods, but... * Forella the River Goddess ** The main town in the setting has a small church dedicated to worshiping the river that runs through it. Uses a trout as a symbol. ' ' THE OTHERS * Demons! ** OoOOooOOo. The Lords of Hell (or something). Generally considered to be pretty bad news! * Draks ** Militaristic dragon hunters, generally found among humans and the more 'monstrous' races. Aggressive and violent, many seek to slay dragons, eat them, drink their blood, turn their bodies into weapons/armor. 'Become dragons,' as it were. Category:Background Intel